Consequences
by Phillipe363
Summary: Oliver finds out about Barry and his actions involved in Flashpoint. Needless to say Oliver is not pleased and is going to have a very pointed conversation with the scarlet speedster.


**Hey guys**

 **So this is a plot bunny that's been annoying me so I sat down and wrote this up. The story is after Flash 3x02.**

 **I don't own Flash or anything related to DC comics or the Arrowverse**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Night in Central City's STAR Labs inside the main room

Barry is working at a computer station and just smiling as he thinks over recent events. Sure the effects of Flashpoint nearly turned out bad but he was able to salvage it and get things back to the way, they used to be before everything. He's got his family back and is with Iris, like they are destined to.

Glancing up Barry sees Oliver walk in wearing his Green Arrow suit (an addition of sleeves) and a grim expression.

"We need to talk" Oliver said.

"Don't be so grim, Ollie. Life's going good so we don't need frowning faces" Barry said smiling, as he gets up "Now, how can I help?"

As a response Oliver decks Barry directly in his face breaking the speedster's nose and drawing blood. As Barry clutches his nose, Oliver kicks him into the wall causing Barry to slump to the floor. Trying to get up, Oliver fires an arrow right into Barry's right leg, in an area that won't cause any lasting damage but just hurts, massively.

"What the hell?" Barry screams out, clutching his wound and pulling the arrow out.

"First don't call me Ollie, that's something only my friends use. You massively screwed up when you pulled your ridiculous stunt called Flashpoint" Oliver replied, angrily.

"How do you know about that?" Barry asked.

"Feclity told me and Jay Garrick, filled in the rest along with Rip Hunter" Oliver replied.

"So… why exactly are you so upset?" Barry asked, confused.

Oliver picks Barry up by his shirt and hulls him to his feet, with slamming him against the wall.

"Because you idiot, Sara Diggle no longer exists. You wiped a kid and instead Dig now has a son" Oliver growls.

"I know, believe me I'm sorry. At least Diggle still has a child" Barry replied.

Raged filled, Oliver throws Barry over the computer bank with letting him pick himself up off the ground, in agony. Walking over Oliver stops himself from not just continuing to beating Barry into a hospital and controls his emotions, to a blank face.

"You are missing the point. We don't get the right to play god and mess with people's lives every time something goes wrong or suffer a personal loss. Because there are always consequences and people get hurt, lives get ruined" Oliver replied.

"I know" Barry replied, angrily.

"No you don't. Sometimes there are big changes like Sara Diggle being removed or Cisco's brother dying and other subtle ones, as Cisco making this suit for me a year ago instead of the one I had without sleeves" Oliver said.

"It hasn't always been a bad thing, I saved everyone from when Vandal Savage destroyed all of Central City" Barry said.

"Yes, but your rewriting of that event, caused Laurel to die and your father" Oliver said.

"Don't you dare use him in this" Barry said, angry.

Only when he goes to swing Oliver blocks his punch with taking a step back.

"It's kind of ironic Joe West, always rips me apart every chance for being a killer in his eyes but you lock people up in a prison, without trial or even government approval" Oliver said.

"So do you. Deathstroke and Captain Boomerang" Barry said.

"I put them in a ARGUS prison cell owned by a government agency. On top of your inhuman prison Barry, I didn't wipe people from existence" Oliver said, anger seeping in.

"Your for sure no saint Oliver" Barry replied.

"I never said I was" Oliver said.

"So what are you going to do?" Barry asked.

"Me? Nothing but he will" Oliver replied.

Suddenly Jay Garrick speeds into the room and stops right beside Barry, who looks at the speedster in normal clothes.

"You've already gave me a lecture" Barry said.

"I did. After discussing this with Oliver and Rip Hunter, I was given the approval by the speedforce" Jay replied.

Confused "To do what?" Barry asked.

Jay presses his hand against Barry's chest then there's a brief flash of yellow lighting between them, before it stops and Barry falls with nearly catching himself on the computer console.

"What… did you do to me?" Barry asked.

"I removed you of your powers and the speedforce told me until I deem you ready, you won't get them back. I'll be protecting Central City in the meantime" Jay replied.

"I'm The Flash through" Barry said.

"No, you don't even know what being one means, kid. You're just a selfish young man right now and one who I need to be sure will never, abuse your powers again" Jay said.

"At the diner I told you I wouldn't" Barry said.

"We don't know that, for ourselves because I don't even trust you anymore. You're going to have to earn it back" Oliver replied.

Jay speeds off and after a moment Oliver turns around and begins to head for the exit himself.

"Please, my leg. I can hardly walk on it. Give me some help to the medical room" Barry said, almost begging.

Not even turning around "Not this time. You want to be a hero, deal with the pain" Oliver said.

Barry just groans, and all he can do is watch as Oliver leaves the building. Glancing around Barry begins to realize just how alone he really is and nobody is coming to help.

* * *

 **Did you guys enjoy that?**

 **Now this deals with Barry's very stupid choices and the consequences coming from Flashpoint. Especially if Oliver found out.**

 **With** **Jay Garrick removing Barry's speed is well allowing for an actual consequence and some room for Barry to grow, so when he does regain his speed back he's earned it.**

 **First the removal of Sara Diggle and replaced by John Diggle Jr. which is just so dumb on many levels. For one a lot of stuff revolved around the baby being Sara and a girl, whole conversations are just gone. Plus the most important one is it's a whole life that was never even born.**

 **I was originally going to say for those watch Arrow would be confused but in 5x03 they had a recap to include that.**

 **Oliver is for sure ticked off for Diggle's sake who is his friend and just at Barry in general, for being so careless. Plus with partially blaming Laurel's death on Barry was, due to time fighting back and that's me trying to provide an answer for why Laurel was fine in the hospital before suddenly dying.**

 **Considering Oliver rightfully gave Laurel the riot act for bringing back Sara by using the Lazarus Pit he would be very upset at somebody playing around with forces this huge and he does have a habit of shooting allies, with arrows.**

 **I wrote up an different version of Oliver going back to help Barry but it just didn't work for this story.**

 **Oliver making light of Joe's views towards him and compared to what Barry does, I kind of figured deserved bringing up.**

 **Which Oliver's line about don't call him, "Ollie" was a jab at the Olicty/OTA fans who use that to a few things. First prop up Feclity and Diggle, like that elevates them to a different level of how important they are and how well they know Oliver compared to Sara, Laurel, Thea, Tommy etc. of how they just don't him by using the name of "Ollie" who is the playboy before the island.**

 **Also in the comics published by DC all of Oliver's friends and family call him Ollie as a term of affection. Which is why the Olicty shippers hate it.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
